Digimon: Friends in Trouble
by mastervegeta
Summary: Rodrigo and Ranamon begin their quest for Ranamon's redemption.But when a water digimon threatens Leomon's village,will Rodrigo and Ranamon's friendship be able to save it? Contains spanking.


Digimon: Friends in trouble

Rodrigo and Ranamon had just woken up.

"Ranamon,you're better now?" Rodrigo asked,as they walked.

"Yeah,it doesn't sting as much..." Ranamon said,her cheeks blackening a bit on a blush."Even so,guess I did earn it..."

Rodrigo nodded."Well,we now are gonna have to change everyone's opinion about you..."

"Do ya think we'll pull it off?" Ranamon asked."They don't like me at all."

Rodrigo smiled."While we are together,we'll have good chances to pull it off."

Ranamon smirked."Yeah,you're right!If I got time to feel sorry for myself,I gotta have time to get in action,right?!"

Rodrigo nodded,smirking.

They were passing by the village Ranamon was banished from the previous day.

"You here again?!" Leomon demanded.

"Please,wait!" Rodrigo told him."Ranamon didn't come to do bad..."

He sighed and added,"She just wants to apologise."

"Hah,that's a new one!And why should we trust her?She served Cherubimon." Leomon said.

"Please,gimme a chance to prove we're serious." Ranamon said. "I am not as bad as I used to be,ya know!"

"Humph...very well!" Leomon remarked.

After a while,he explained...

"There's a water Digimon causing trouble to the nearby villages."

"A water Digimon...?So maybe you mistook it for me..." Ranamon mumbled.

"Maybe you are,maybe you aren't.

So here's the deal!I can't leave the village unguarded,and that's where you get in.

I'll give,let's say,24 hours to look for any info you can find on this violent digimon.

If you two get info that help catching it,not only I'll admit that maybe you are changing,I'll even tell the villagers about it!

But if you fail,or are the culprit,you're banished from here,and forever." Leomon said.

Rodrigo smiled."24 hours should be plenty,right,Ranamon?"

Ranamon nodded,smirking.

But as time went on,and on,they seemed not to find any leads.

"Ugh...we'd expect this guy to show up earlier." Rodrigo remarked.

"It's almost sunset..." Ranamon groaned."Maybe that ain't as easy as we thought..."

At this time,however,they heard yells,and rushed at the beach,they saw a surprising sight!

"...MAN she's ugly." Rodrigo sweatdropped,as they saw a big Digimon.

Ranamon gasped."That's Calmaramon!It's my Beast spirit!I decided never to use her again,and so I tossed it far into the deeps of the ocean...someone must have found it,Spirit Digivolved and went in a rampage!"

"Beast Spirit?" Rodrigo wondered."Anyway,she is the cause of all this trouble,we gotta do something!"

"Do something?A couple of brats?!" Calmaramon suddently asked."Hahahahaha!You aren't enough to do anything!"

Ranamon's eyes narrowed."What did you say?!Makin' fun of us,huh?!Well,I don't need a Beast Spirit!"

"Oh,really?" Calmaramon smirked.

"Yeah,and here is where I prove it!" Ranamon shouted,jumping into the fray!

"Ranamon,be careful!" Rodrigo gasped. "Don't rush in without thinking,she seems too strong...!"

But Ranamon didn't listen to her sent water blasts,powered by the sea,but Calmaramon easly blocked it! "That's all?!"

"Not nearly it!" Ranamon said,annoyed,using water to get to Calmaramon's face...before slapping her face!

"...!" Calmaramon gasped...before getting furious! "How dare you,you little brat?!" she yelled.

Soon,it was clear Rodrigo was right!Letting her temper get the best of her gave Ranamon a lot of trouble...

"R-Rodrigo...sorry..." Ranamon winced,"M-maybe...I shoulda have heard ya..."

Calmaramon smirked."It's too late to recognise the difference in our powers!Die!Acid Ink!"

But,much for Ranamon's surprise,Rodrigo pushed her out of the way,getting hit on her place!

"G-Gaaahhh!"

"Rodrigo...!Why?!" Ranamon asked.

"C-cause we are friends...right?R-Ranamon..." Rodrigo said,smiling,before he fainted.

"R-Rodrigo..." Ranamon mumbled,them looked angrly at Calmaramon."Now ya done it!No one...but no one...hurts my friend and gets away with it!  
Draining Rain!"

Calmaramon yelled in pain,the rain zapping her strenght."Guaaaaahhh!"

"Let's end it once and for all!My unforgivable past!" Ranamon yelled,using Whipping Waves to send Calmaramon flying high into the sky...before making an acid cloud with her Dark Vapor!She sent more and more vapor up,damaging Calmaramon greatly as she fell into it!

"Im...impossible!" Calmaramon yelled,as her Digi Code was exposed.

Being a Legendary Warrior that isn't bound to a human's body,Ranamon was able to Scan without having a Digivice,as she said,"Disturbed Spirit that loves chaos!  
You shall be purified by the power of Water!Digi Code...SCAN!"

Ranamon scanned Calmaramon,the code leaving it's host and returning to the shape of the Beast Spirit of Water.

"Even if I won't use it...guess I better hold on to it this 't wanna this happening again..." Ranamon remarked,as the dizzy Gomamon who had been possesed swan away. "Ugh...I am so injured...wait...R...Rodrigo...I need to help him..."

Time went on,and Rodrigo woke up."Ugh...Ranamon,where are we?"

Ranamon smiled,hugging him."We are on the village!Turns out,Leomon had sent a Elecmon to watch us without us noticing,and he saw the whole thing!"

Rodrigo smiled."What about Calmaramon?"

"I beat her...I got so mad when she hurt you,that I went and showed her who is the boss!" Ranamon said,smirking,but them frowned."Speakin' of it,we both..."

Rodrigo blinked,them sweatdropped."R-Ranamon..." he began,but she shook her head. "We both were real reckless." Ranamon remarked, "Yeah,so,I should have listened to you...but,you almost got yourself killed!" she scolded.

"You don't mean...?!" Rodrigo asked,blushing.

Ranamon blushed,but nodded."Yeah.I...guess you'll have to punish me again...but I'm gonna spank you,too!And right now!" she said,turning him over her lap!

"R-Ranamon!" Rodrigo gasped,as she bared his butt,them yelped as her hand fell! "Oww!"

"You earned this!" Ranamon scolded as she spanked.

"Oww,oww,owwie,but,but...!" Rodrigo groaned.

"Only a sore one!I can't believe you,Rodrigo!" Ranamon scolded,alternating cheeks.

"Owwie,ouch...Ranamon,I just..." Rodrigo pleaded,squirming.

"I know what you wanted to do,and I'm grateful...but I don't want you to die!" Ranamon scolded,spanking all over the butt.

"R-Ranamon...waaaahh,please,no more..." Rodrigo cried.

"Why ya earned this?!" Ranamon scolded,spanking the sitspots,Rodrigo's butt now red.

"C-cause I put myself in serious danger..." Rodrigo cried.

"Will you stop doin' such reckless things?" his friend asked,her hand still falling. Rodrigo just cried hard and nodded.

Ranamon eyes softened as she helped Rodrigo up,and hugged him... "Shhh...shh...it's okay..." she conforted.

"Waaahhh...s-sorry,Ranamon..." Rodrigo cried.

"It's okay...I forgive you..." Ranamon assured.

A few minutes later,Rodrigo calmed down. "Okay,let's go eat now!" Ranamon said,quickly,trying to get out of her own spanking!

Rodrigo grabbed her hand."Not so fast,young lady!You aren't walking away unpunished either!" Rodrigo scolded.

After covering his bottom,he winced loudly as he sat down on his sore butt,and turned Ranamon over his lap!

He bared her green bottom as the first spank fell...

"Oww!But Rodrigo!" Ranamon gasped.

"Your bare butt will be as black as mine is red,yes!" Rodrigo scolded as he spanked.

"Aww,I beat Calmaramon!Oww,oww,owwie,doesn't that count for somethin'?!" Ranamon whined.

Rodrigo sighed,alternating cheeks."I'm happy,but that doesn't change that you also put yourself in danger by being reckless!"

"Owwie,ouch,oww,owww...sob,Rodrigo,please!Sob,sob!" Ranamon sobbed.

"Not yet..." Rodrigo sighed,now spanking all over the butt.

"Sob...Rodrigo,I'll be good...waaaaaaahhhhh,I learned my lesson!" Ranamon cried.

"And what was the lesson?" Rodrigo asked,spanking the sitspots.

"Waaaahhh!No bein' reckless!" Ranamon bawled.

"Will you be more carefull?" Rodrigo asked.

"I will!" Ranamon cried,loudly.

Rodrigo gently hugged her."There...but,Ranamon,we have both to..." he sighed.

Ranamon sobbed."Y-yeah...I-I know..."

Rodrigo bared his bottom again and they both went to the corner,and faced the wall for a solid ten minutes.

Time enough to reflect on their ,they'd both be more carefull next time!

Once corner time was up,the calmer friends covered their bottoms and hugged each other,assuring forgiveness.

Even though they'd both have to sleep on their tummy today,they both smiled.

For they did the first step on Ranamon's redemption!

THE END


End file.
